jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Lang Rangler
(Austrian Artist) Wrangler (Jeans brand) |stand = Jumpin' Jack Flash |prisonerno = MA13022''SO Chapter 42: Savage Garden Strategy (3), p.22'' |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |race = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |status = Retired |affiliation = Enrico Pucci |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stone Ocean. Lang Rangler is an inmate of Green Dolphin Street Prison sent by Enrico Pucci to assassinate Jolyne Cujoh and Weather Report on their way to the prison courtyard in order to stop them from delivering Jotaro Kujo's Stand DISC to the Speedwagon Foundation. He is a Stand User and wields Jumpin' Jack Flash. Appearance Lang is a man of average to above-average height and medium build. Very little can be seen of his face, as he is clad in an assortment of makeshift gear designed to insulate him from the effects of his Stand. This includes a flat-topped hat covering his face to below his eyes with a serrated bottom edge, and goggles. As such, nothing of his hair or even eyes can be distinguished, leaving his actual face enigmatic. Personality Lang Rangler was imprisoned for hijacking and murder, stabbing a female professor sixty-nine times. A calculating individual, he evidences some arrogance; thinking that he is stronger than Whitesnake, and could or might take him out along with allies. Ability Lang's Stand is Jumpin' Jack Flash, enabling him to effect targets with weightlessness; and with centrifuges at its wrists with which it controls improvised bullets. Lang also possesses suction cup-like fingertips as a natural ability of his own; affording him further advantage in weightlessness. History Operation: Savage Garden Lang Rangler makes his first appearance when he is caught in a reflection and spotted by Weather Report whilst stalking Jolyne Cujoh, under orders from Whitesnake. Lang chases after her, Weather, and Emporio on all fours, trying to spit on Jolyne in order to activate his stand. They escape for the time being in a jacket using Burning Down The House, Jolyne heading to the factory to repair her boots. However, she is caught in Lang Rangler's anti-gravitational field and causing the stand disc of Jotaro Kujo, her father, to float out of her coat. Lang Rangler goes to grab it, taking advantage of the anti-gravity environment to deflect Jolyne's attempt to retrieve it and taking hold of the disc. He escapes further into the factory area, but is intercepted by Weather Report, whom he attacks using Jumpin' Jack Flash's centrifuges to fire scrap metal at him. When Weather Report neutralizes his attack, he tries to fight directly using his stand, but his arms burst into flames from the air resistance. To escape, he turns off the zero-gravity, leading to various appliances falling on Weather Report. Security alarms cause the hallways to begin to close, Lang Rangler firing projectiles against the wall to propel himself through the gate just before it closes. However, he is tailed by Jolyne and Weather into the main factory area. His stand's effect of having anything the affected touches become weightless starts to affect the air around Jolyne and Weather, quickly making them start to run out of air. He fires numerous projectiles at Jolyne while she's distracted with plugging up the holes in the area, but she deflects them using Stone Free. While looking for ammunition for his stand, he takes notice of Weather Report's use of condensed atmosphere to form protective oxygen suits for himself and Jolyne, and strafes around Weather Report, firing scrap metal at him. Jolyne deflects the projectiles towards Lang Rangler, but he redirects those with his own. The scrap metal richochets around the room until it hits an oil drum containing air, which flies across the room and crashes into Weather Report. Lang Rangler fires more scrap metal at Jolyne before she can reach Weather Report, but the deflected bullets hit two rats, who blind Jolyne with their blood as they explode. He fires more projectiles at Jolyne, intending to finish her off for good. As he starts to leave, he wonders if he could beat even Whitesnake with this power, but then notices Stone Free's string tied in his stand's centrifuges. She yanks him into range of his own stand, leaving him to writhe in the vacuum created by the effects of his attack. Reaching into one of the sneakers wrapped around his ankles, he takes disinfectant and manganese dioxide and mixes them together in a jar, creating pure oxygen. He throws it at Jolyne and breaks her protective suit, however, Weather gives up his own for her, causing him to think of an escape plan. Lang Rangler releases the zero-gravity field, but the rush of air brings Jolyne straight to him, as she delivers a punch-rush that sends him into the laundry basket, retiring him. Jolyne takes his entry pass for the courtyard and uses that, along with his hat, to open the door to the courtyard. Chapters * * * * * * * }} Gallery SO Chapter 41 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 41 Cover A SO Chapter 41 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 41 Cover B SO Chapter 42 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 42 Cover A SO Chapter 42 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 42 Cover B SO Chapter 43 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 43 Cover A SO Chapter 43 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 43 Cover B SO Chapter 46.jpg|SO Chapter 46 LangRanglergoggles.png|Lang Rangler with goggles LangRanglerhat.png|Lang Rangler's hat RunningWrangler.png|Running Lang Rangler LangAct.png|Using gravity, Lang can maneuver his own spit as an exertion against LangRanglerdefeated.png|Lang Rangler's defeat References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 6 Category:Pucci's Agents